The End of The World
by Pandora North Star
Summary: PoV's from the episode TEOTW.


The End of My World  
  
Author's Note: The story is in the PoV's of Liz, Future Max, and Max right after The End of the World Episode.  
Part 1  
And there we were. In spite of everything, dancing on the roof. His hands felt the same in mine almost, a  
little bit more weathered and aged like leather. The long hair. I thought it strange at first but then it grew on me.  
He looked like Tom Cruise in Magnolia. And Tom cruise is good looking. The vest made his look very space age  
which I guess he was.  
But the eyes were the same. They looked at me the same. And I wondered for a fleeting moment what I  
looked like in the future. Did I look as good as he did after everything? Or did I look older. I guess it doesn't  
matter because he still loves me, or did love me.   
It broke my heart knowing he was right outside the window and Kyle was in my bed. How can you go on  
knowing that you will probably never meet anyone again after you are forced to break your lover's heart? Even  
Buffy didn't have it this hard when she sent Angel to Hell. She didn't have to look at him everyday after. Listen to  
me talking about tv show characters.   
In my mind the wedding song was playing. I could almost picture it. Maria and Isabel with thrown  
together bridesmaid dresses. Michael in a rumpled tux, with Alex in a whimsical one. And Max waiting with his  
beautiful eyes smiling for me. Like when I first realized that those eyes saw me different than everyone else.   
I was pulled back to the world again, he was gone. I had helped save the world from future disaster,  
caused by me. Kind of ironic. And somewhere out there was Max 2000 feeling as lonely as I, I gather. The music  
faded from my mind, dispersing into the light breeze.   
  
Part 2  
Dancing there with her, I knew my time was almost up. I didn't want to go. I wanted to be there with her  
always. The Liz before it all. Sure I love the Liz from my time period but there is something about her now. But I'll  
never see her again, in this time or the next.  
It's not fair to each of us, and if I could you'd bet I'd go to myself and beg forgiveness. I wish I could have  
saved myself from the pain. Never fell for her.  
What's that famous saying again? 'It's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all?' I  
think that was said by someone who never had to do anything like this.   
There she was, I wanted to kiss her. Because her eyes were the saddest I have ever seen them. I wanted to  
kiss away the sadness. Fill her with my love, all the images from over the years. All the happy moments she would  
never see. No that would just hurt her more.   
She had me caught. All I could do was dance with her and be pained. Then I felt myself slipping way. I  
reached out one last time and felt my molecules dispersing through the universe and I wasn't anymore.   
  
Part 3  
Seeing Liz there with Kyle, laughing I was sure it was a bad dream I was walking around in. Some sick  
game of Isabel's while we were sleeping. But as many times as I pinched myself it wasn't a dream. Liz had decided  
once and for all she didn't want me. But I can't accept that.  
You don't just stop loving someone. It's impossible. I know. I've tried. All last summer I tried to convince  
myself I didn't love her. Maybe that's what it is with Kyle. She remembered she loved him. But that doesn't sound  
right.   
Oh look Tess. Tess. She's really annoying but I suppose it isn't her fault. It was the way she was raised  
and she can't help being hated. Coming into the group and forced to tell us our destiny. Break up the couples. But  
Maria and Michael seem to be doing ok. The are never well but ok is good. It's better than an affair. Oh God she's  
putting her hand on my shoulder. Maybe I should let her. Liz did try to tell me that we weren't meant to be. And  
setting me up with Tess.  
But I don't feel anything for Tess. I really don't. How could I have been with her in another life and still  
be the same guy? King Max is queenless. Any takers? I laughed. Sounded really dumb. Tess's blue eyes are on me.  
I can feel them. I turn. She gently smiles. She doesn't understand but she wants too. I guess I'll take what I can  
get.  
*Maybe this dream is over, the night lost to the morning, but the sun is rising. We might know the day  
again, in a fresh light. All the tears we've cried are washing the world clean. I know I can be strong again. All I  
have to do is pretend love doesn't matter anymore.*  



End file.
